The present invention relates generally to power-assisted articles of furniture and, more particularly, to a multi-function chair having a linear actuation drive mechanism selectively operable for lifting and tilting the chair, extending and retracting a leg rest assembly and reclining the chair between upright and fully reclined positions.
Conventionally, power-assisted chairs typically include a motor-operated lift mechanism for aiding invalids and those persons requiring assistance in entering or exiting the chair. More particularly, motor-operated lift mechanisms are interconnected between a stationary base assembly and a moveable chair frame. An example of such a power-assisted chair is disclosed in commonly owned U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,777 which issued Feb. 19, 1991, and is entitled "Recliner Chair Lift Base Assembly".
Some power-assisted chairs also include separate linkage mechanisms for permitting the seat occupant to selectively actuate an extensible leg rest assembly and/or produce reclining angular movement of a seat assembly between "upright" and "reclined" positions. However, power-assisted chairs which provide such a multifunctional combination generally require the use of multiple motors for driving (i.e., pushing) the separate linkages which results in extremely large and expensive chair units. Moreover, such power-assisted chairs typically incorporate a drive mechanism which employs both a power "drive" function (i.e., for extending the leg rest, lifting the chair, and reclining the chair) and a power "return" function for returning the chair to the normal seated position.